B. Role in Center and Specific Aims - The overall goal of the BCN Core is to serve MHCRC investigators' research needs for neuropsychological and psycholphysiological assessment in behavioral and mental disorders. The specific activities of the core are aimed at providing quality control and centralization of neuropsychological and psychophysiological testing, providing training and supervision to ensure consistency within and across investigations, and providing scientific and technical expertise int he appropriate use of sophisticated neurocognitive and psychophysiological procedures. Core members assist investigators in the selection and implementation of appropriate methods, develop new assessment technique when needed, and assist in the analysis and interpretation of the data obtained. The organization of the core allows for the provision of: (a) cost-effective early planning and consultation in design and methods; b) trained staff to perform assessments when needed; and c) expert assistance in the review and interpretation of measures. These services are designed to enhance and strengthen both funded investigations and unfunded pilot studies. The specific aims of the BCN Core are as follows: To characterize neurocognitive dysfunction in behavioral and mental disorders; To evaluate the effects of psychopharmacological and other treatment interventions on neurocognitive functioning in clinical populations; To assess cardiovascular and neurohumoral responses to laboratory and real-life behavioral stressors; to apply psychophysiological methods to the investigation of stress-dysregulation and peripheral adrenergic function in behavioral and mental disorders; To develop and/or acquire new instrumentation, when needed, to further assess neurocognitive and psychophysiological abnormalities in behavioral and mental disorders; To investigate structural and functional relations in behavioral and mental disorders by carefully examining the interrelationships among neuroimaging, neurocognitive, and psychophysiological measures.